You Could Be The Rest Of My Life
by gosgirl
Summary: Gibbs and Jackson are joined by unexpected guests as a storm prevents Tony, Abby and her nephew leaving DC at Christmas. First time Gabby. Written as a NFA SeSa for Black Swan. 2nd in NFA Games & 3rd in Gabby Het Romance category - Hinky Awards 2012
1. Chapter 1: Change of Plans

**YOU COULD BE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: M for last chapter<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs. Other characters Tony, Jackson and... Jethro  
>Category: Romancefriendship/family... just pure fluff really  
>Spoilers: to partway through Season 8.<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS.  
>Summary: Gibbs and Jackson are joined by unexpected guests as a storm prevents Tony, Abby and her nephew leaving DC at Christmas. First time Gabby. Written as a NFA SeSa for Black Swan.<br>A/N: Thank you to Black Swan for being so generous with a wide range of prompts. I've taken liberties and given Abby a nephew, and had already named him Luke before _Enemy on the Hill_ revealed her brother's name was Luca, so I kept it. And thanks to With the Grain for all her help with this one, and to Bamacrush and Zivacentric for holding my hand as usual and keeping me supplied with alcohol and cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Change of Plans<strong>

"I expect they think I did it on purpose."

Abby stared morosely out of the bullpen window into the swirling snow outside. The storm had moved up the eastern seaboard more rapidly than forecast and the worst of it was due to pass over DC this evening and overnight.

"Did what, Abbs?"

She turned to face Gibbs as he approached, coffee in hand, "Well, Gibbs, that I made it snow and ice and... just generally, y'know, blizzard and _storm _so I couldn't get Luke back to New Orleans in time for Christmas."

Her eight year old nephew, Luke, had been staying with her for the last week.

His dad, Abby's brother, Luca, had been away on business and his mom, Julia, had agreed that Luke could visit his aunt in DC, as long as he was back in time for Christmas Day... which was tomorrow.

So they'd both been booked onto an afternoon flight out of DC and Abby was due to spend a week back in New Orleans.

"Flight definitely cancelled then?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh yeah," sighed Abby. "I've got us booked on another flight on the 26th... _if_ the storm has cleared through by then. But I will _not_ be popular in the household of the dreaded in-laws."

Abby had organised to see friends when she was back, but also had to do the 'duty' visit to Julia's family.

"They can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah, they can, Gibbs. Julia has never liked me and her family definitely don't approve. They took one look at _this_..." Abby gestured down at herself. "And you could see by their faces that I was instantly the devil incarnate."

Gibbs involuntarily allowed his eyes to roam down the line of her trim figure.

Her outfit was a fairly understated affair for her... typical chunky black pants with a wide belt that drew attention to her slim hips and curvy ass, a figure hugging black and red jumper with reindeer galloping across her chest, and one of her sparklier collars in honour of Christmas.

It was a typically Abby outfit that only she could have pulled off with style. But then in his eyes, she always looked as sexy as hell.

Her voice pulled his thoughts and eyes back to her face. "If they weren't so puritanical, I'd have bet they've got a voodoo doll of me somewhere... which is kinda ironic, considering how much they look like the Addams family."

Gibbs bit back a smile at the image she evoked. Even he understood that reference.

He remembered that right from the beginning of her brother's marriage, Abby had never gotten on well with her sister-in-law's family and even now he could hear the underlying hurt in her voice, however much she tried to make a joke of it.

"Surely they'll understand?"

Abby shook her head, "Hmm, I'm not convinced. Not getting their beloved grandson back in time for Christmas is just gonna put me right down there in the popularity stakes again. They already think I'm a witch."

"Nah... be-witching, maybe." He reached an arm round her shoulders and pulled her into a one-armed hug, planting a kiss on her temple.

Leaning into the embrace, Abby stole a glance at him, "You're feisty today, Gibbs."

In an echo of words Abby used years ago, Gibbs replied as they shared a grin, "Glad you noticed."

A thought struck Abby and she playfully punched his arm, "Hey, what d'ya mean, maybe?"

"Always." The low gravelly whisper in her ear caused goosebumps to rise across her neck.

Abby looked at him curiously, wondering what had gotten into him lately.

Gibbs had been a lot more relaxed after the Reynosa cartel case and since _that_ lawyer was no longer underfoot all the time. He'd smiled more and they'd reverted to a level of flirty banter Abby hadn't enjoyed with him for a while.

It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders since Mexico.

Maybe it had.

But Abby couldn't let herself hope that this would signify a change in their relationship, however much she might want that to happen... however much she wanted _him_.

She'd given up trying to understand all the mixed signals he'd sent her over the years. Did Gibbs feel anything for her beyond this close friendship and the attraction that had bubbled under the surface between them ever since they'd met?

Her attempt earlier in the year to force him to reveal his feelings hadn't ended well.

"So what ya gonna do now?" he asked, keeping his arm looped casually round her shoulders.

"Well, I s'pose we'll go back to my apartment and I'll try to make Luke's Christmas Day as fun as possible until we can fly out, get him back home. Although I might have to beg a lift in your truck to get there as I don't think my hearse will make it home in this," Abby gestured out of the window at the weather.

Gibbs hesitated before asking, "Come to the house? It's only dad and Jethro."

Jackson had arrived from Stillwater a couple of days ago for the second year running to spend Christmas with his son. Gibbs was also looking after McGee's dog, Jethro, while his junior agent spent Christmas with his family.

"Are you sure, Gibbs? Wouldn't that be too much of a good thing... too much company?"

Abby knew Christmas was still a difficult time for him and a houseful was perhaps not what he'd choose.

Gibbs shrugged, "Plenty of room. Jack'll love the company and Jethro too... " He nudged her. "Come and keep an old Marine company?"

His instinct to invite her was rewarded by a dazzling smile and those vivid green eyes lighting up.

"Oh, crap, crap and double crap."

They both turned at the cursing behind them and the sound of a phone being slammed down.

"What's up, Tony? Your flight cancelled too?"

"Yeah, Abbs, and I just got off the phone with dad to tell him that I couldn't get out of DC today and of course it's all my fault. I mean never mind that he's cancelled any Christmas arrangements for the past couple of years, _and _without having the weather as an excuse, but oh no, now he sounds all wounded coz I'm the one not going..."

The bitterness in Tony's voice was obvious and Gibbs felt his usual anger and frustration at Tony's father bubbling up.

Tony had been due to fly to New York to spend Christmas with his father for what would have been the first time in decades, but his evening flight was also a victim of the storm.

"Surely he can't blame you, Tony?" Abby pointed out. She was always annoyed at how much power Tony's father still had to hurt her friend.

"Oh, yeah, he can... " Tony drew a deep breath, attempting to calm down. "Still, at least it saved him the bother of coming up with another last minute excuse to cancel like he did last year. And when I said I could still get out there after the storm cleared, he said he'd had a meeting come up for next week and might have to leave early himself anyway."

Abby walked over and hugged him tightly, "What will you do now?"

Gibbs could see Tony forcing a grin, as he settled his hands on Abby's shoulders when she drew back to look at him.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Abbs. I'll just get out my little black book and wrangle an invite somewhere. I'll be fine. Some lucky lady will be the beneficiary of the DiNozzo charm and company this Christmas."

Tony sat and started rummaging in his desk drawer. Gibbs and Abby exchanged a glance, both knowing these tales were just that... tales, and that Tony was more likely to spend Christmas alone in front of his TV eating take-out.

"Come on, DiNozzo. Grab your gear."

"What?... " Tony looked up, automatically half standing as he heard the familiar gruff command.

"Christmas. My house. Now."

"You sure, boss?" Tony hesitated before continuing, "I mean I don't wanna intrude on you and Jackson."

Gibbs could see the hope Tony couldn't quite hide.

"Wouldn't say it if I wasn't. Abby and Luke are coming."

"Abbs...?" Tony turned to her.

"Our flight was cancelled too. Come on, Tony, it'll be fun," she cajoled, sliding her arm through his as she smiled broadly up at him. "Luke will totally love it if you're there too."

Luke adored Tony... always had.

She'd had a movie night at her apartment in the week and she wasn't sure who'd enjoyed it more, Tony or Luke.

For a guy that insisted he wasn't good with kids, Tony had gotten on really well with her nephew over the years, mostly because he relaxed and was himself instead of putting on a performance.

"Then thanks, boss. I'd love to." The familiar infectious and genuine DiNozzo grin broke out this time.

"Then let's get outta here before even my truck can't make it through."

"Great," exclaimed Abby, bouncing on her toes. "I'll just go and get our cases from the lab."

"Where's Luke?" called Tony, as Abby scurried off towards the elevators.

"He's with Ducky," she threw back over her shoulder.

"I'll go fetch him," volunteered Tony eagerly.

Gibbs smothered a grin as the two of them dashed off.

* * *

><p>Once they'd gathered everything and everyone, Tony helped Gibbs pack the flatbed of the truck with the extra cases, covering them with a tarpaulin to try and keep them dry from falling snow on the journey.<p>

The pile included wrapped presents which Tony and Abby were going to leave with Gibbs at the Navy Yard for him and Jackson before they flew out, but now they could deliver in person.

"Of course, I could always ride in the back, boss, to give more room in the front. Like riding shotgun. Tonto to your Lone Ranger."

"Yeah, and when you freeze and catch pneumonia and end up in the hospital, Abby'll never forgive me."

"Abby will never forgive you for what, boss-man?"

They both turned at the familiar husky voice to see Abby and Luke approaching. Abby's nephew was small for his age, with bright blue eyes in an intelligent, cheeky face which was topped off by blonde hair.

Tony jumped down from the back of the truck, "Just discussing the seating arrangements, Abby. Hey there, buddy." Tony high-fived a grinning Luke.

"You can all squeeze in. Plenty of room," Gibbs pointed out.

"You could always sit on my lap, Abbs... or not," Tony amended when he caught Gibbs' eye.

They all scrambled into the truck, with Abby in the middle and Luke sitting on her lap, much to his disgust, protesting to Tony that he was too old to sit on anyone's lap. Tony helped buckle the seatbelt awkwardly round the two of them.

Gibbs listened indulgently as the three of them chattered away as he drove home. The snowfall wasn't increasing yet, it was just a steady fall but the wind was picking up and it would soon make driving more difficult.

He usually spent Christmas alone and drunk in his basement, trying to treat it like a normal day and not a reminder of his world being ripped apart.

Last Christmas with Jackson had been more enjoyable than he'd thought it would be, though the fallout from Jackson's experience in Stillwater when he was forced to shoot the guy robbing his store had had a profound impact on his father. That, plus the two men being in close proximity for a week had created some tension at times.

He and his father were too similar to share the same house peaceably for any length of time. There were still so many things left unsaid for the relationship to have been repaired yet... though Gibbs hoped this Christmas might be easier.

"You sure you've got enough food, Gibbs?" asked Abby, looking at him as he drove. "I mean, you must have been only planning Christmas dinner for you and Jackson and now there's three extra mouths to feed... and two fairly voracious ones at that."

Tony nudged her nephew. "Hey, I think they're talkin' about us Luke."

"We got the extra food you made us last week if we have to." Gibbs glanced over at her, smiling and ignoring Tony's protest.

She'd had a cook-athon the week before and had insisted on stocking Gibbs' freezer in readiness for Jackson's visit, convinced that the pair of them would live on take-outs if left alone. As Jackson loved Abby's cooking as much as he did, Gibbs hadn't protested.

So there was enough food there to feed an army.

"Sure we can rustle up somethin', Abbs. At least for you and Luke... not sure there'll be enough for DiNozzo's appetite."

"Hey, boss. I'm still growing."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Tony... and it'll be all sideways if you're not careful." Abby giggled, poking him in the side.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at Gibbs' house, Jackson came out into the hallway, looking taken aback but delighted at the place suddenly filling up with people. He was soon followed by Jethro bounding out of the kitchen when he heard Abby's voice, claws scrabbling for purchase on the hallway floor.<p>

As Tony and Gibbs carried everything inside, dumping the various packages and cases in the hallway and living room, they heard Abby's laughter as she greeted the German Shepherd.

"Does Jethro want his tummy rubbed?"

Jackson chuckled as the dog rolled over on his back immediately so Abby could do just that.

In the living room, Gibbs saw Tony glance his way, mouth open as if to make a comment... just stopping himself in time to avoid concussion. "I am so not going to make the obvious remark there, boss."

"Very wise, Tony."

"I thought so."

"Now, Jethro," continued Abby's voice from the hallway, "say hello to Luke."

Jethro rolled to his feet, sat on his haunches and raised his paw obediently, much to Luke's delight as he shook paws with the dog.

"Who's a good boy, Jethro." Abby crouched down and threw her arms round the dog's neck, pressing her face into his fur.

"_O-kay_, well, I'm not gonna touch that one either," Tony commented, causing Jackson to snort with amusement and Gibbs to quirk a half smile, dealing out a light head slap as he passed by.

While Luke continued to make a fuss over Jethro, Abby leapt to her feet and threw her arms around Jackson, who hugged her back enthusiastically.

"It's wonderful to see you, my beautiful firecracker." He held her at arm's length, smiling, "You're lookin' your usual lovely self."

"Now I've told you about that awkwardness with girls before, haven't I, Jack?" Abby giggled and looped her arm through his. "Come and meet Luke."

Luke got up and brushed off his pants before moving over to Jackson, looking up at the taller man. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Jack will do just fine, son." He shook hands with the boy. "Luca's your dad, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is... Jack," Luke gave a shy smile. "Mom named me after my dad but most people call me Luke and I like it. It's not confusing."

"Then Luke it is."

As Abby moved past Tony into the kitchen, she put her hand on his shoulder, eyes twinkling with mischief, "In my experience, Tony, most men roll over to have their tummies rubbed... eventually."

* * *

><p>Jackson set about making coffee while Gibbs explained why the house was suddenly more crowded than they'd planned. Far from looking put out, Jackson was thrilled at the prospect of having extra company.<p>

Tony looked over at the two men as he brought in the last of the packages and took the coffee Jackson handed him. "Sure you don't mind, Jackson?"

"Hell, no, Tony. You know how much I enjoy your company and Abby's, and any nephew of Abby's has gotta be a livewire. Besides, I'm sure Jethro would enjoy being taken for a walk by you and Abby far more than by a rickety old man like me."

While Gibbs set off to the basement to collect enough candles and flashlights should the power go out, Tony sipped his coffee. He looked round appreciatively at the understated decorations in this house that was as familiar to him as his own apartment.

Last year during Jackson's visit was the first time he'd seen his boss' home looking festive at Christmas and while he could understand why Gibbs hadn't felt moved to decorate in the past, Tony was nevertheless pleased to see it.

It made this house, where he'd always felt comfortable, even more homely.

The tree with its simple string of lights and bunch of presents underneath, plus the roaring fire, made the place look far more Christmas-y than his own apartment... which wouldn't be difficult given that he didn't have any decorations up at all.

He never did.

His memories of Christmas weren't pleasant and he got enough festive cheer from the way Abby went through the building like NCIS's very own Christmas whirlwind.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Tony grabbed Luke's case when Gibbs returned and they set off upstairs carrying Abby's bags. As they dumped the cases in the master bedroom, he looked over at Gibbs.

"Thanks, boss, y'know, for the invite."

Gibbs shrugged, "Not your boss here, Tony."

"Gibbs," acknowledged Tony with a smile. "Still, I know you don't usually _do_ Christmas so... I'm really grateful."

The thought of giving Tony a more pleasant experience at Christmas than sitting in his empty apartment had spurred Gibbs on to issue the invitation.

"Nah, you can help keep Luke busy."

"Yeah, he's got more energy than even Abby after breaking her own Caf!Pow record."

Gibbs could see Tony had something else he wanted to say and waited him out, leaning in the doorway.

Tony paused before continuing, "Is it wrong to be a bit relieved that I had to cancel going to New York coz of the storm?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope. You've still got a ways to go before it's gonna be easy with your dad."

Tony huffed a laugh, "Don't I know it. Part of me was looking forward to it and yet I was nervous... which is just silly. I shouldn't be nervous of my own dad, right?"

Gibbs shrugged, "It's understandable."

Gibbs remembered how off-kilter DiNozzo Sr always made his son after his infrequent visits.

"I envy the way you and Jack have started to make it work again... although I know it's still not easy."

"Nope, but what my dad did to piss me off is nothin' to what yours has done."

Or didn't do throughout Tony's entire life.

"Yeah, I know but I really thought he was listening to me this time, y'know. I told him I just wanted a quiet Christmas, just the two of us... the kind we never had when I was growing up," Tony sounded frustrated. "But last week when I called, he seemed to have organised one party after another."

"Thought he was still broke."

"He is," confirmed Tony, running a hand over his hair, "but I guess he's managed to wrangle invites all over town, as he usually does. But I didn't want that, Gibbs. It's too much of a reminder of sitting as a small kid at the top of the stairs listening to the grown-ups having fun downstairs and not being allowed to join in. So if that's what he was planning, then maybe it's for the best I didn't go..."

Gibbs hated the way DiNozzo Sr had treated his son over the years and was still treating him... a son any man would be proud of. But whatever his private thoughts about Tony's father, he felt the urge to try to ease the hurt and sadness he could see on Tony's face.

"Maybe he's never experienced a normal family Christmas either, Tony. That's why he finds it so difficult to _do_ normal coz he doesn't know what it is."

"Yeah, maybe. I hadn't thought of it like that," acknowledged Tony with a grateful smile. Trust his boss to see a different angle. "Anyway... the thought of spending it with you and Jack, and Abby and Luke is... well, it's special, y'know... just like a proper family Christmas."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: A Nudge

**YOU COULD BE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

A/N: Thank you so much for all the comments, really appreciate them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – A Nudge<strong>

After changing out of his work clothes, Gibbs rejoined everyone in the kitchen. They all pitched in to make a start on dinner and it wasn't long before the subject of sleeping arrangements came up.

Jackson was already in the guestroom and Tony volunteered to take the couch, which only left...

"You and Luke can sleep in my room and I'll take the camp bed in the basement," stated Gibbs firmly.

"But that means I'll be sleeping with a _girl_," Luke piped up from where he was playing with Jethro in the hallway.

Jackson grinned as he heard Tony's sotto voce comment next to him, "Oh, Luke, my boy, you've so much to look forward to."

"I mean Abby isn't _really_ a girl, she's Abby but..." Luke continued, oblivious to Abby's indignant look and the grins from the men, which they attempted to hide when she turned to glare at them.

"I'm not turning you out of your bed, Gibbs," declared Abby, hands on her hips. "I can take the camp bed and Luke can..."

"Or Luke can take the couch and I can sleep on the floor," interrupted Tony.

Gibbs shook his head and told them in a tone that usually brooked no argument, "No, you won't, Tony, and neither will you, Abby."

"Can't you share too, Gibbs?" came the simple question from Abby's nephew, causing silence to descend.

"That's a good idea, Luke. There's plenty of room in that bed," Jackson pointed out before anyone else could respond. Tony coughed and turned away in an attempt to hide his laughter at the innocent look on Jackson's face.

The older man went on, "All three of you can manage, surely? You and Abby are both adults, you can share..."

"Makes sense, Gibbs," put in Tony, cheerfully. "Your back won't thank you if you try and sleep on that camp bed."

Gibbs and Abby turned identical glares on Tony.

"There, that won't be so bad as just sleeping with a girl, will it Luke, not if there's another man present?" Jackson threw in before either could comment, smiling down at the young boy.

Luke shook his head, grinning, "Nope, that'd be really cool. Won't it Abby?"

Abby broke off from glaring and stared down at her nephew before she replied, faintly, "Yeah, Luke, that's really... umm... cool."

"There, that's settled then," pronounced Jackson, turning away to the fridge to hide his own grin, ignoring the glare his son was shooting his way.

Gibbs ran his hand over his face, ignoring Tony's smirk before he turned away, escaping to the safety of his basement.

The thought of spending a night in the same bed as Abby was more than distracting.

He'd wanted her for years.

Gibbs couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when their friendship had morphed into something much more.

It had somehow crept up on him gradually until he couldn't imagine his life without her. They'd danced around one another for years, neither acting on the chemistry between them.

_Oh crap... this was gonna be a very long night. _

"Umm, we'll just get unpacked then," Abby announced to no one in particular as she watched Gibbs leave the room. Heading upstairs with Luke in tow all she could think of was...

_You gotta be kidding me. Just shoot me now... _

Ending up in Gibbs' bed featured in many of her fantasies about him, along with basement... shower... couch... kitchen table... back seat of the Challenger... but she'd have preferred it to not be when she was sharing that bed with her eight year old nephew.

* * *

><p>Tony lingered in the kitchen, not bothering to suppress his grin now that he had Jackson alone, but still kept his voice down in case Gibbs' uncanny hearing stretched from the basement... or he'd bugged his kitchen.<p>

"That was smoothly done, if I may say so, Jack."

"Ya think so, Tony?" Jackson chuckled, glancing towards the basement door before continuing quietly, "Well, who am I to let a golden opportunity like that pass me by?"

They shared a conspiratorial grin before Jackson sobered and said thoughtfully, "Besides, after the summer, I thought we'd both decided the best thing for those two would be a little nudge in the right direction."

After spending four months in DC virtually confined to Gibbs' house with a protection detail outside, Jackson had had plenty of time to observe his son and the team. It had become blatantly obvious to him that Leroy had feelings for his forensic scientist, and that they were reciprocated.

It seemed to be evident to everyone but the two of them.

Over the summer, Jackson had grown tired of expecting either of them to act on their feelings. He worried that his son wouldn't get his head out of his ass before Abby gave up waiting for him.

"Yeah, I know, Jack. I just don't think you realize how hard it is to play Gibbs... and Abby, come to that."

Tony knew how Abby felt about Gibbs and had a shrewd idea the Marine returned her feelings, but still felt uncomfortable trying to outmanoeuvre either of them. They were both very private people and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friends.

"Maybe. But if we leave it to Leroy to do something, we could be waiting till hell freezes over." Jackson bent to a cupboard to retrieve Jethro's dinner and the German Shepherd was immediately at his side, looking up at him expectantly.

"Well, I hope it doesn't backfire... that's all I'm saying," Tony folded his arms and leaned against the counter.

Jackson glanced at him, curiously, "Not like you to be hesitant, Tony."

"I care about them both, Jack. They're my friends, as well as Gibbs being my boss, and I don't wanna screw anything up for them. I think that's partly what's been holding them both back all these years. They don't wanna risk damaging their friendship." Tony shrugged, looking away. "I dunno... I just don't wanna see them hurt."

"And you think I do? I want the opposite, you know that. Wanna see 'em happy... together."

* * *

><p>As the evening progressed, the storm moved in.<p>

The snow was falling thickly and observing from inside a warm house was the best way to watch a storm, especially for anyone from the south where snow was a rarity.

Luke had only seen snow a handful of times in his life so he spent a fascinated couple of hours watching the blizzard through the window. Tony sat with him from time to time and the sound of laughter rolled through the living room regularly as they chatted.

Jethro alternated between following Gibbs around like a shadow and lying in front of the fire. The dog was restless as he'd had less exercise than usual.

Tony watched Jethro walk over to sit on the floor next to Gibbs who was reading on the couch. "He knows who's boss... Boss."

Just then Abby came in to collect something and Jethro immediately shot across the room and followed her as she went back into the kitchen.

Gibbs laughed as he watched the dog leave, "Oh yeah, he knows who's boss alright."

Tony volunteered to bring in more logs for the fire and they banked up the fire so it was snug and cosy in the living room and after dinner, Tony and Gibbs washed up while Luke watched TV.

While he was pouring yet more coffee, Jackson suggested poker.

Tony laughed, "Last time we played with the team, it was strip poker and Abby had the shirt off McGee's back in about half an hour. I still have nightmares over that visual."

"I remember, Tony," chuckled Abby. "It was amazing how many clothes you and Gibbs seemed to be wearing that evening when you both showed up. Never did get either of you out of enough clothes to show very much skin, sadly, although I did manage to get Gibbs' socks off."

"Remember, we've played poker with you before, Abbs, and knew what to expect," Gibbs told her, his boyish grin breaking out.

"Exactly, and we know you're really a card shark in pigtails," Tony said, tugging on one of her braids and she turned and punched him on the arm.

"Well, even though I say it myself, I'm no slouch when it comes to poker, Abby," said Jackson with a smile. "D'ya fancy a challenge?"

Abby pointed at him, smiling, "You're on, Jack."

"I'm probably going to regret this, or my wallet is, but I'll pitch in for a hand or two, until the two of you slaughter me," said Tony, settling on the couch next to Jackson.

"You go ahead, I gotta finish something." Gibbs threw over his shoulder as he disappeared towards the basement.

Abby exchanged a glance with Tony and Jackson.

"Is he mad?"

Abby had a hunch what Gibbs was up to but didn't want to say anything.

"No, Tony, I don't think so. It's just probably a bit much going from a Christmas with Jack to suddenly a house invasion. He maybe just needs some quiet time in his man-cave." Abby stood up and went to pour more coffee. "Deal me in, boys. I won't be long."

Jackson watched her go with a fond smile.

He'd noticed before how adept Abby was at caring for his son without pressure.

Leroy rarely relished anyone fussing over him, so for Abby to have worked out how to do that without seeming to, showed just how well she knew his son.

* * *

><p>When Abby descended the basement stairs, she saw Gibbs bent over a DVD cabinet in the corner... what she'd come to think of as <em>their <em>present to Tony because she had suggested it and Gibbs had built it.

Tearing her eyes away from his butt with practised ease as Gibbs stood up to greet her, Abby walked over and smiled as she handed him a mug. "I thought this might be what you were working on."

"Yup, nearly finished it," Gibbs turned from finishing cutting the wooden dowels for the shelves, "but with Tony here, it needs to be ready for tomorrow. Was gonna get it to his apartment next week while he was away."

Abby nodded, leaning against the workbench, "Yeah, I thought the schedule might have moved up a bit."

"Yeah, d'ya think you can keep him out of the basement while I finish off? Gotta stain these," Gibbs held up one of the dowels, "then let 'em dry off. Should only take a couple of hours."

"I'll try my best, Sir... Ma'am." Abby saluted, badly, seeing the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile. "But you already attracted his attention by disappearing down here. He's worried that you're mad... hell, I'm worried that you're mad."

"Mad?"

Abby waved her arms as she explained, "Well, upset coz we're a houseful... I'm wondering whether you're regretting inviting us. Are you sure this is okay, Gibbs? I feel like we've taken over your quiet Christmas."

Gibbs had to admit he'd been in two minds at first about inviting everyone.

He wasn't sure how he was going to react to the sound of a young child in the house, but the prospect of spending Christmas with Abby and her nephew was a more welcome thought than he'd anticipated it would be.

Although how the hell he was going to lie in the same bed as her and go to sleep, he hadn't yet worked out. He wasn't sure if Luke's presence would make things easier or more difficult.

"It's fine, Abbs. It's good to have ya here."

"I think you've made Luke's Christmas too... and Tony's." Abby watched him work for a few minutes before venturing, "And if I didn't know better, I'd say we were set up about where everyone's sleeping."

He shot her a rueful glance. "Ya think?"

"Jack leapt in very quickly when Luke piped up, and he and Tony looked far too smug for my liking afterwards." She saw him tilt his head in acknowledgement and offered, "I can still take the camp bed down here, Gibbs, if it would be easier?"

"Nope," refused Gibbs, shaking his head. He hesitated before asking, glancing at her to gauge her reaction. "Do ya mind sharing?"

Abby shook her head, "It's fine by me, Gibbs. As Jack said, we're both adults." She threw him a mischievous glance, trying to lighten things up, "I can keep my hands to myself... just."

Gibbs smirked, "As we've got a chaperone, promise I'll behave too."

"Darn it."

Gibbs looked up to see Abby's impish grin and couldn't help but grin back.

He watched her wandering around the basement as he worked, dipping each dowel in stain and setting it aside to dry. Seeing her preoccupation, he waited her out, sensing she had something else on her mind.

"I'm so glad Tony's here too."

"Me too."

"I think we both know that if Tony wasn't here, he'd be spending Christmas in his apartment eating nothing but take-out and watching movies on his own."

"Oh yeah."

She paused, running her hands over the smooth wood of the cabinet and he was distracted by wondering how those slender fingers would feel trailing over his skin.

"I know he was looking forward to seeing his dad, but I got the idea he was also apprehensive about it too, y'know. Sometimes I could strangle Anthony DiNozzo Senior."

He glanced at her, surprised, "Thought you liked the guy."

Gibbs remembered his gut clenching at DiNozzo Sr's lascivious comment on his last visit about Abby not showing him 'everything' on a tour of NCIS. He'd spent most of Tony's father's visit suppressing the urge to put his fist through the guy's face, for various reasons... not least his treatment of his son throughout his life.

"Oh, _p-l-ease_, Gibbs," Abby rolled her eyes. "I was hardly gonna show how much I dislike that kind of superficial charm right in front of Tony, was I? I didn't wanna hurt his feelings. Besides I've been dealing with guys like that since I developed curves."

Gibbs snorted, "I'll bet."

"But it's a shame they didn't get to spend some time together this year. I know Tony wants to see if he can at least repair some of his relationship with his dad... although I've always thought most of the effort should come more from his dad than Tony."

"Mmm," murmured Gibbs in agreement, "Tony said his dad arranged a round of parties for his visit."

"_Oh_... well, that's just _great_. I know Tony didn't want that. Why does that man do it? Can't he ever act like a normal father?" Abby sounded exasperated. "Why can't he just _listen _to Tony for once, huh? How can any man treat their son like that? You'd think he'd be proud to have a son like Tony, wouldn't ya?"

Gibbs agreed with her but kept quiet, letting her get it out of her system.

Abby sighed, shaking her head before turning to Gibbs. "Anyway, I refuse to let that man spoil our Christmas. Right, wish me luck. I'm off to whoop Jackson and Tony at poker."

"Don't think you'll need luck, Abbs."

She brushed a soft kiss against his cheek and Gibbs watched her go, enjoying the sway of her hips as she headed upstairs.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions

**YOU COULD BE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

A/N: Moving this along... slightly. Probably 8 chapters in total and will try to post a chapter a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Distractions <strong>

When Abby reappeared from the basement, Tony glanced over anxiously from where he was banking up the fire, "Is Gibbs okay?"

"He's fine, Tony. Just a bit of basement time."

Abby switched her attention to Luke sitting quietly on the couch watching TV. "Now then, young man, what time is it?"

"Eight o'clock, Abby." Luke kept his eyes on the screen, presumably in the hope he could get away with it a little longer if he didn't actually make eye contact with his aunt.

"Which is?"

"An hour after seven." When Abby's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms at his cheeky answer, Luke recognized that look and sighed, sliding off the couch reluctantly, "Bedtime."

"Past your bedtime you mean. Come on, I know it's Christmas Eve but Santa won't come with your presents until he sees you're asleep."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'm too old for Santa, Abby."

"No one is too old for Santa, Luke. Now, do you want to ring your mom and dad before you go to sleep?"

Luke nodded eagerly before saying his goodnights to Tony and Jackson, and calling down to Gibbs in the basement, before disappearing upstairs clutching Abby's cell phone.

"Cute kid," observed Jackson as he watched him go.

Abby laughed, "He's a little monster usually... an incredibly bright, cheeky monster. Although I think he's on his best behaviour tonight, Jack. He usually is when Gibbs is about."

"Aren't we all?"

"Not all of us, Tony," smirked Abby as she settled on the floor by the couch.

"Yeah, well, you can get away with it, Abbs, unlike the rest of us." Tony grinned down at her.

"Okay, Jack... lay it on me, let's see what moves you got," she declared, rubbing her hands together. "What we playing for?"

* * *

><p>When Gibbs emerged from the basement an hour or so later, Tony had given up the game long ago and was watching fascinated as Abby and Jackson faced off across the coffee table, similar size piles of matches in front of them.<p>

Gibbs grabbed glasses and the bourbon bottle, pouring shots for them all, before settling into a chair to watch Abby's face as she concentrated.

For someone with a face as expressive as Abby's, she had one hell of a poker face... with almost no tell. He'd studied that beautiful face for hours some nights during a game and hadn't spotted many clues that would give her away.

Although the very fact that her poker face was in place was sometimes a tell all on its own.

The less she revealed, the more likely it was that Abby had an unbeatable hand. He grinned inwardly at the thought of her taking on that other master of the poker face some day... Leon. He'd pay good money to watch that one.

His dad was good though, but he had a tell that Gibbs already knew and he was pretty sure Abby would have worked out by now. So it was no surprise when she won, metaphorically cleaning Jackson out. Although Gibbs would bet his dad regarded the hug he received as more than a consolation prize.

They stayed up a while longer, talking and drinking but it wasn't long before they all decided they were too tired and a good night's sleep would do them good.

Gibbs thought Abby was particularly subdued. She kept glancing his way and when he caught her gaze, he found it hard to look away from those green eyes.

He was all too conscious that they were going to be sharing a bed... even if nothing could happen with Luke there.

Jackson was the first to give in and headed upstairs to the guestroom. Tony settled on the couch, under the blankets Gibbs threw him and with Jethro on the rug in front of the fire for company.

As he watched Gibbs and Abby make their way upstairs, Tony murmured to the dog, "Y'know, Jethro, between you and me, if it weren't for Luke, I've a feeling your namesake might have been getting his tummy rubbed tonight... and perhaps more than just his tummy."

* * *

><p>Gibbs paused in the doorway to his bedroom.<p>

Luke had rolled himself completely inside the bedclothes and was sprawled lengthwise across the bed... quite a feat for someone so small.

Abby's husky amused voice came from directly behind him.

"I forgot to tell you Luke hogs the bed? Every morning I'd go into my spare room and he'd be rolled up like a mummy in all the bedclothes." She nudged him as she entered the bedroom. "Come on, I'll grab the bedclothes and you grab him... see if we can at least get him in the middle, or you and I are gonna have an uncomfortable night."

_No kidding, Abbs._

"Won't he wake up?"

"Doubt it, Gibbs. He'd sleep through an earthquake I reckon."

Between the two of them, they managed to untangle the bedclothes from Luke and move the small figure to the middle of the bed. Luke barely stirred, except to grab onto his pillow with both arms, mumbling in his sleep.

Abby disappeared into the ensuite to shower and change for bed, and Gibbs did the same in the main bathroom across the landing... both trying not to think of the other standing naked under the shower, and failing miserably.

When Gibbs returned, Abby was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing out her pigtails, dressed in her own sweatpants and one of his T-shirts, which he thought looked far better on her than it ever did on him.

Abby watched Gibbs as he moved about the bedroom, admiring his powerful frame, the spread of his shoulders under the T-shirt, the strong forearms and the long line of his back leading down to that taut ass outlined in his sweats.

_Oh god, this was gonna be so distracting._

With unspoken agreement, they got in opposite sides of the bed with Luke in the middle. As soon as Abby lay down, Luke stirred and rolled towards her, wrapping himself around her waist and resting his head on her chest.

Abby giggled, settling her arms more comfortably around her sleeping nephew, "So much for not sleeping with a girl."

Gibbs looked over at the pair of them, feeling fairly pathetic that he was envious of an eight year old.

Abby's thoughts were running along similar lines.

The prospect of sharing a bed with this man who meant everything to her once again reminded Abby of unfinished business between them.

Abby could remember their confrontation in the basement months ago as clearly as if it were yesterday.

She'd been shattered after finding out that Gibbs had killed Hernandez all those years ago and that he'd been at risk of going to jail based on _her_ evidence, on the forensics that were her life and which she loved.

And like an idiot, she'd tried to use a time when Gibbs was vulnerable to force him to admit how he felt about her.

And in her nervousness, she'd blown it.

... asking him how much like a daughter she was to him when all she'd wanted was to hear him deny it. Then she compounded it by asking him to say that he'd love her no matter what.

He'd answered neither question.

And they'd not discussed it since.

So she'd spent many a sleepless night worrying that she'd damaged not only their friendship but had blown any chance of taking their relationship to the next level.

But perhaps now it was time to prod the elephant in the room awake again?

She could hardly make it worse... could she?

Abby bit her lip nervously before venturing, "Gibbs... I wanna apologize for something I said a while back and... now seems as good a time as any."

"You know how I feel about those, Abby."

She looked at him, lying with his hands clasped behind his head, "Yeah, well, tough. You're gonna have to listen to me on this one."

Gibbs glanced at her, startled.

He had a fair idea what Abby was going to say but wasn't sure how to react. It was something that had occupied his own mind ever since the summer and all he'd done was go round in circles without knowing how best to tackle it.

Making sure her nephew was still sound sleep, Abby took a deep breath before looking at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the basement way back in the summer. I shouldn't have tried to force you to… y'know, tell me how you felt. It was unfair and not my best timing when you were so preoccupied... when things were crashing down around your ears… My bad," Abby finished quietly.

When Gibbs didn't reply, Abby went on, keeping her voice down, not daring to look at him but determined to get it all out in one go before her courage failed her.

"That's it really. Just wanted to say I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. It wasn't fair."

Gibbs sighed, bringing his arms down to rub a hand across his face and stole a glance at her, taking in her worried face, "No need. You were upset, Abbs."

He'd wanted to answer both questions, but failed miserably.

Gibbs didn't have a fatherly bone in his body when it came to his feelings for Abby, but still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell her. It was the first time since that night that she'd tackled him about it outright.

Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts when she placed a hand on his arm, murmuring worriedly, "Are we okay, Gibbs?"

His eyes roamed over her lovely face, seeing her concern and wanting to touch her, hold her but unable to right now. "Always."

He settled for reaching carefully across Luke to sign against her cheek in a familiar gesture, not missing her slight shiver at his action.

Abby gave him a shy smile. "I don't expect an answer now, y'know. That's not why I brought up the subject again. I don't know why I said what I did then coz I don't think of you like that... " she huffed a soft ironic laugh as her eyes skittered away from his, "far from it."

When Gibbs didn't answer, she felt her throat close up, wondering if she'd really blown it this time.

When the silence seemed to stretch interminably, Abby sighed, defeated, and whispered, "G'night, Gibbs."

He heard the sadness in her voice, but couldn't immediately find the right words... as usual. Instead, he settled for reaching out to click off the bedside lamp, murmuring, "Night, Abbs."

Abby had stuck by him through everything over the past ten years.

Supported him without judgment.

Cared for him without demands.

Offered friendship without expectation.

Perhaps it was time to give her the answers they both needed to hear?

Tired as he was, sleep was a long time coming. Gibbs spent ages lying in the dark listening to Abby's regular breathing and the occasional sigh and whimper from Luke as the young boy dreamed.

It was a long time since there'd been a woman _and_ a child in his bed.

His heart ached as Gibbs remembered how Kelly used to share their bed when she was sick or wanted comfort, or just as a special treat... like Christmas Eve.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Taking The Next Step

**YOU COULD BE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

A/N: a bit more progress... you know how I like to string you all along... and we know how Gibbs likes to think about things before acting.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Taking The Next Step<strong>

Abby woke in the middle of the night, shivering.

There were no bedclothes on her side of the bed but lots of space as Luke had migrated to Gibbs' side, taking most of the covers with him.

After wriggling around trying to sneak under the edge of comforter without waking Luke, Abby heard Gibbs shifting his weight slightly and whispered, "You awake, Gibbs?"

"Yeah," came the quiet reply. "Perched on the edge but I'm here."

He'd woken a while ago, conscious of Luke close behind him which made it difficult to turn over in case he disturbed the boy.

"Well, at least you've got some bedclothes. I've got all the bed but no covers over here. I'm freezing," murmured Abby. He could hear her moving around some more before she huffed in defeat, "Can you come round my side and help me pull the covers back?"

Sighing, Gibbs slid out of bed and felt his way carefully round to Abby's side, the moonlight and reflections off the snow coming through the window offering some illumination in the dark.

Taking opposite corners of the comforter, they pulled it slowly back. Luke wriggled round and sprawled even further over Gibbs' side but didn't stir. Abby looked at the lack of space now on the other side of the bed and turned to Gibbs, holding up the covers.

"Come on, get in. It'll be easier than trying to sneak back in on the other side."

Although she wasn't sure that having Gibbs even nearer could be classed as easier.

Gibbs hesitated before climbing in.

_Man up Marine..._

Careful to keep a safe distance, he waited while Abby pulled the covers up around her neck. She was still shivering and tried to snuggle even further under the bedclothes.

"Can't get warm. Can I?" she asked tentatively.

Abby slid close to Gibbs, curling into his side and he tentatively put an arm round her. She really was ice cold and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and back, trying to transfer some of his warmth to her.

He tried to will his body not to react to the soft curves pressed against him as she rested her head on his shoulder, practically draping herself round him... which was not helped when a husky murmur of "Oh, you're so warm," drifted to his ears.

Gibbs wasn't sure how he was going to sleep now the distraction factor had promptly doubled, but he was soon lulled by the comforting feel of the woman in his arms and soon drifted off.

* * *

><p>Drifting awake a while later, Abby's first thought was how warm she was.<p>

Nuzzling closer, she suddenly remembered _who_ she was cuddled up to, freezing as the sudden tension ran through her.

The arms holding her didn't slacken as she stiffened.

If anything, they pulled her closer, hands stroking gently over her back.

Abby found herself relaxing again, head tucked into the crook of his neck, lulled by his warmth and familiar scent. Sliding an arm round his waist, Abby let herself doze again.

When she woke again, the weak light filtering through the curtains told her it was morning and they'd become even more tangled together.

She'd moved in the last few hours and was now lying on her back, almost surrounded by a wrap-around Gibbs. His face was buried in her hair and neck, an arm wrapped firmly round her middle and a leg thrown over hers.

Trying to lie still so she didn't wake him, Abby enjoyed an inventory of what she could feel of the strong body pressed against her side, wanting to savour every moment.

Gibbs was usually an early riser so it was unusual for him to still be in bed at this hour, although judging by what was digging into her thigh, at least part of him was up...

When Gibbs finally stirred, Abby felt him nuzzle her face, his arm coming more securely round to pull her even closer. Hearing him murmur her name, his voice a low rumble roughened by sleep, sent a shiver of desire rolling through her.

Feeling him shift position slightly to angle his hips away, Abby guessed he must have woken more fully and turned her head on the pillow they shared to meet the gaze of familiar steel blue eyes, "Hey."

Her breath caught in her throat at how close those eyes were, but mostly at his expression of intense longing, "Hey yourself."

Gibbs lifted his head to glance across to the other side of the bed... empty.

"Luke's downstairs already, talking to Jack," she told him.

Blue eyes returned to flick between her eyes and her mouth and his large hand came up to cup her face.

The atmosphere was suddenly electric.

Unable to stop herself reacting to his touch, Abby turned to nuzzle into his hand, brushing her lips across his palm as he stroked his thumb gently over her cheek.

"Abbs... those answers?"

"Mmm?"

Abby struggled to connect his words to their previous conversation as her pulse rate reacted to his nearness. So it was a few seconds before she made sense of his next words but when she did, her heart rate promptly doubled.

"No... and always."

Before Abby could form a reply, Gibbs leaned in to brush a soft kiss across one corner of her mouth and an equally tender kiss against the other corner. Absorbing her slight gasp, he pressed his lips against her top lip before slanting to tug on that full bottom lip that he'd always wanted to nibble on.

He felt Abby smile against his mouth as she returned his kiss.

When he pulled back, Abby ran her fingers gently over his lips, "This isn't how I imagined finally ending up in your bed, Gibbs, but I'm not complaining."

She saw a slow grin curve his mouth, "You're not the only one who's imagined it, Abbs."

"Really?"

Unable to resist the desire in her emerald eyes, Gibbs kissed her again, teasingly. Cupping her head to hold her in place as he deepened it, he lost himself in her taste as the kiss rapidly turned hungry and needy,

Abby's hands slid to the back of his neck, nails scraping through the short silver hair as she pulled him closer, her moan going straight through him, "Don't stop."

He rolled his body on top of hers, pinning her against the mattress and she felt his hardness pressing against her. Tearing his lips away, Gibbs ran his mouth down her neck, feeling her arch up into him, clutching his shoulders.

Running footsteps on the stairs penetrated the haze surrounding them and they broke apart, breathing heavily as the door opened and Luke burst into the room.

Throwing himself onto the bed, chattering excitedly, Luke bounced up and down on the mattress, seemingly oblivious to how flustered Abby looked as she struggled upright to sit back against the headboard.

Gibbs lay on his side, trying to compose himself, heart pounding as he ran his hand over his face. He daren't get up yet... not till his hard-on subsided.

"Come on, Abby, get up. Tony and Jackson are making pancakes for breakfast and I wanna open my presents."

Abby shook her head, trying to calm down. "You're not opening anything, young man, until you've cleaned your teeth and had a shower."

"Ohhhhh, Abby."

"Don't you ohhh Abby me. Get your butt in there."

Pouting mutinously, Luke nevertheless scrambled off the bed and went to do as he was told. Once the door to the ensuite was closed, Abby glanced down at Gibbs and started laughing as he flopped down onto his back.

"His timing could have been better."

"Ya think."

He couldn't get the taste and feel of her out of his head.

She gave him such a lazily seductive smile that he felt his stomach flip and reached for her again, "C'mere."

Abby slid close and let herself be lost in another heated kiss.

When Gibbs pulled back, he took in the hazy pleasure in her green eyes, loving this sleepy, just woken up look she had... wanting to wake up to it every morning.

Before he could say anything else, they heard a shout from downstairs, "Leroy... Abby... breakfast."

Giving a frustrated groan, Gibbs dropped his head against her shoulder, feeling her shake with laughter as her arms looped round him.

"I think we'd better give it up, don't you? Talk later?"

He brushed her hair off her forehead, "Yeah... rain check?"

"On the kissing or the talking?" she teased with a grin.

"Both."

Gibbs wondered how she would react after his declaration... or as near as he could ever get to a declaration of any kind.

Abby rested her hand on his cheek, searching his eyes, "Well, I'll just leave you with this thought to chew on then. I want you. I've always wanted you. That's all you need to remember."

His throat closed up at her words and as usual, he couldn't find the right reply. He pressed a kiss into her hand, hoping she could read his expression.

He needn't have worried.

No one was more adept at reading his face and eyes than Abby and he saw a soft, beautiful smile curve her lips as she kissed him tenderly, eyes shining.

When Luke came out of the bathroom, it broke the moment again.

Gibbs slipped out of bed, grabbing his clothes and headed for the master bathroom to get dressed, sharing a rueful smile with Abby on the way.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Happy now? ;P


	5. Chapter 5: A Family Day

**YOU COULD BE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

A/N: Moving into Christmas Day itself and I couldn't have done this chapter without With the Grain... thank you, hun. A Tony-centric chapter coz I always feel sorry for Tony at Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – A Family Day<strong>

Hearing the voices and laughter coming from the kitchen as he came downstairs, Gibbs headed straight for the coffee pot.

He was aware of his dad and Tony eyeing him speculatively, and his senior field agent was practically vibrating in his efforts not to make a comment and trigger the mother of all headslaps.

It was Jackson of course who opened the probing by venturing, "Sleep well, son?"

Effectively shutting down any further comments with a terse "Uh-huh", Gibbs settled for staring Tony down, which was still too easy even now, and avoiding Jackson's twinkling gaze.

He certainly wasn't about to endure any remarks about his private life before he and Abby had a chance to talk about it themselves.

It wasn't long before Abby and Luke joined the group for breakfast. Abby was sporting a jaunty Santa hat and threw him a beaming smile as she entered the kitchen. He shook his head, amused. Only Abby could look sexy in a silly hat.

She punched Tony playfully on the arm when he grumbled that she wasn't wearing the rest of the outfit. Like most males in the Navy Yard, Tony hadn't forgotten Abby's costume one Christmas Eve a few years back... she'd turned up wearing the sexiest and shortest Mrs Claus outfit he'd ever seen.

Hiding a grin in his coffee mug, Gibbs remembered that costume well. It had served for quite a few fantasies that one.

Breakfast was barely over before Luke was dragging his aunt into the living room and rummaging under the tree for his presents. Luke's impatience and enthusiasm soon infected Tony, and the next hour passed with much laughter and excitement as gifts were exchanged.

Jackson watched indulgently as Luke unwrapped his presents in record time, electronic games from Abby, Tony and Jackson, but what immediately fascinated the young boy was the carved ship in a bottle that was his gift from Gibbs.

Eyes wide, Luke demanded to know how Gibbs had put the ship inside the bottle.

Gibbs grinned, "Might tell ya how, Luke... one day."

Tony caused laughter all round with his comment, "Yeah, good luck with that, buddy. We're still trying to get him to tell us how he got his full size boat _out_ of the basement."

Having a kid opening presents would always add an extra layer of excitement to Christmas and Gibbs watched fondly as Luke enthused over his gifts.

He was conscious of Abby watching him closely.

Gibbs caught her eye and she signed to him, asking if he was okay. Gibbs nodded and summoned up a smile, trying to reassure her, although he couldn't help but be assailed by other images from past Christmases with Kelly.

But he wasn't about to spoil Luke's day because of some uncomfortable memories.

In the middle of it all, Tony came over to sit next to Gibbs on the couch, no doubt with the same thought of checking up on his boss. Gibbs could see Tony's underlying concern but chose to try and deflect the obvious questions.

"Your present's downstairs, Tony."

"That wasn't what I came over for..." Tony pointed out, reaching down to pet Jethro where he was lying in his usual position next to Gibbs' legs.

"I know. I'm okay, Tony... " He met the serious gaze of his senior field agent and friend.

"Really?" Tony gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied with what he'd seen in his face.

Jackson looked moved and delighted by his presents, a hand-carved walking cane from his son and framed photos of the team from Abby and Tony.

Abby and Tony had also been taking photos as the presents were unwrapped. Abby partly so she could give her brother photographs of his son's Christmas, and also to give copies to Jackson. She knew Jackson wouldn't have any record of festivities since the last Christmas he'd spent with his son and Shannon and Kelly... a very long time ago.

Tony took his partly for the same reasons but also for his own store of memories... of the first family Christmas he could remember in decades.

Gibbs received a watch from Jackson, a DVD player and a series of classic Western DVDs from Tony, who laughed when Gibbs just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and his characteristic smirk.

"Hey, Gibbs, come on. You know it's a good idea. How many times have we had evenings round here and you'd have liked nothing more than to shut us all up by sticking on a movie. Well, now you can, and I know you secretly really want to see some of the movies I keep mentioning, if only to get some of my movie references. Plus those are classic Westerns."

Jackson interjected and Gibbs rolled his eyes at his comment, "Well, I'll use it Tony, even if Leroy won't. A summer without cable in this house was enough to make me want to buy him one myself. We'll fix it up later."

His present from Abby came in a large box and Gibbs saw her pleased smile as he unwrapped it to reveal a large black rug, which she suggested would look really good in front of the fire.

The first image that rolled through his head was lowering Abby down on the rug in front of that fire and slowly stripping her. Gibbs saw her pick up on his thought and her smile turned impish.

Next for the present unveiling was Abby. She threw her arms round Jackson and Tony in turn as she unwrapped a pair of beautiful earrings from Jackson and a black studded collar and cuffs from Tony.

Abby couldn't stop a gasp escaping when she unwrapped Gibbs' present, an elegant black choker with a hanging drop emerald.

Wanting to throw her arms round Gibbs and kiss him senseless, Abby restrained herself in front of an audience, but the gleam in his eye and rare unguarded smile he gave as she thanked him with a soft kiss on the cheek didn't go unnoticed.

It didn't go unnoticed by Tony and Jackson either, who exchanged smug smiles.

Tony's presents were equally... big and Abby smiled fondly at his excitement as her friend tore into the packages, wrapping flying everywhere. It was at times like these when Tony acted like nothing more than a big kid and she knew it was a reflection of his lack of anything resembling a normal childhood.

Between them she and Jackson had bought him a pile of DVDs, a mixture of stuff Abby knew was missing from his extensive collection, as well as some classic forties movies that had been re-mastered.

Gibbs stood up, crooking his finger for Tony to follow. "With me, DiNozzo."

"On your six, Boss."

With a big smile, Tony made to head for the basement, only to be stopped by Abby who grabbed his arm and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You gotta close your eyes, Tony."

"You mean without falling head first down the basement stairs?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Trust me. I won't let you fall and no peeking or I'll have to blindfold you."

"Really, Abbs?" grinned Tony. "That kinda sounds like fun."

Abby led the way carefully down the stairs, holding his hands, Tony keeping up a running commentary. Jackson and Luke followed but watched from the top of the stairs.

Abby led Tony into the middle of the floor amid much laughter as he took the opportunity to hang onto her tightly, arms round her waist.

"Okay, Tony, you can open your eyes now."

At her words, Tony opened his eyes and immediately removed his arms from Abby when he saw how close Gibbs was, watching them both with a slight smile on his face.

Gibbs turned and removed the cloth over the cabinet occupying the corner of the basement. "Abby's idea."

"But it was all Gibbs' work really," countered Abby, as she watched Tony's face when he saw his present.

It wasn't often you could render Tony speechless, but this was one time when words seemed to fail him.

Tony looked from Abby to Gibbs before approaching his gift. He touched it almost reverently, running his fingers along the sides and top of the DVD cabinet.

He looked over at his boss. "You made this, Gibbs... _for me_?"

Gibbs shrugged, inwardly delighted at the pleasure he could see on Tony's face, "Abby helped."

Abby moved over to Tony and slid her arms round him, "I only helped with the sanding and staining, Tony. I'm not safe around wood with anything resembling a chisel. I nearly broke the boat, remember?"

She glanced nervously at Gibbs. "Well, I did break it with a chainsaw... eventually, but I try not to think about that... Anyway, we knew you were running out of space, Tony, even before the new stuff you've got upstairs, so it seemed like a good idea. Gibbs measured the shelves so they'd fit DVDs but each one's removable so..."

"You can change the height of each shelf if ya want, fit what ya like in there." Gibbs pointed out, leaning casually against the workbench.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" beamed Abby, bouncing on her toes, virtually vibrating with excitement. "Gibbs was gonna move it over to your apartment next week when you were away, so it'd be waiting for you when you got back... as a surprise."

"It's fantastic. I dunno what to say, Gibbs. No one's ever _made_ anything for me before."

Tony could barely find any words, never mind the right ones. Presents from the team, his family, were always special but _this_... the hours Gibbs must have put into making it.

"Don't need to say anything, Tony. Don't get all sappy on me now," Gibbs told him, exchanging a smile with Abby.

Luke's voice rang out from the top of the stairs, "It's really cool, Tony. Almost as cool as my boat."

Tony looked up to share a grin with Luke. Jackson could see how much his present meant to him from Tony's reaction, and he felt pride in his son welling up.

"It's made of maple," explained Abby, "and Gibbs chose hard maple coz it's a lighter colour that should fit in with your other furniture. And look, you can easily see that maple doesn't have as heavy a grain as oak, y'know."

Gibbs bit back a smile as Abby went on with her explanation.

"Oak has a lot of grain," she continued, running her hand over the wood as she warmed to her theme. "Walnut has a fair amount, but maple is clearer and that's also what makes it lighter in colour."

As was her way when she launched into a lengthy explanation, Abby began pacing, gesturing with her hands, pigtails flying. Both men exchanged glances, unsuccessfully biting back smiles at the familiar picture, enjoying listening to her husky voice.

"Walnut is very distinct with its dark chocolate colour, which makes it look high end and expensive, but we didn't think it would match the cabinets and bookcases you already have. Of course, cherry has more of a reddish colour with about as much grain as maple, but again, the colour wouldn't blend too well with your other furnishings. Another thing about maple is that it's more lightweight, but not as light as... say... aspen or basswood. Maple isn't as heavy and hard as oak or walnut, so it's easier to handle and work with. I guess you could say that maple falls as an in-between wood, because it's easy to work with, has a nice neutral colour, and…" Abby trailed off when she turned and saw Tony's smile, "What?"

"Didn't know you were such a chipmunk, Abbs... a chipmunk with pigtails."

She giggled and punched him on the arm, "I'm not... this is all stuff Gibbs told me of course while I was helping him."

Gibbs refrained from pointing out that he'd really only told her all this gradually over several weeks in response to her persistent questions while he was building it. Knowing Abby's incredibly sharp mind, he shouldn't have been amazed that she'd retained pretty much all of it and could recite it now.

Tony turned to smile at his boss, "Seriously, Gibbs... this is just... terrific."

Gibbs rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Glad you like it, Tony."

Tony's voice was quiet as he went on, seemingly lost in thought... or uncomfortable memories.

"Most of my Christmas presents when I was a kid were either the latest gadget or the most expensive toy in the store, which was great for a while, y'know. But I gradually realized that dad hadn't chosen any of them, and he certainly hadn't personally gone out and trudged round the stores to buy them either. Oh no, he'd have had his secretary or the wife of the day buy 'em... in bulk."

Gibbs had to swallow hard round the lump in his throat as he listened to Tony, feeling a familiar surge of anger towards Tony's father. He caught Abby's eye and saw a similar emotion swirling in her green eyes.

She wrapped herself round Tony tightly, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling him hug her back.

Gibbs was more glad now than ever that Tony was here for Christmas and not in New York, putting on a performance of a happy holiday with his father.

Gibbs remembered the long hours he'd put in working on Tony's present and the time Abby had spent helping him. Working on this together had seemed to ease a lot of the residual tension left over between them after Mexico.

Watching Abby concentrating on sanding or staining the cabinet, able to watch her at close quarters reminded him, if he'd needed a reminder, just how strong his feelings were.

The closeness they'd shared down here in his basement had been familiar, comforting and intimate.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: More from Christmas Day next...


	6. Chapter 6: Clearing The Air

**YOU COULD BE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

A/N: More from Christmas Day... and they get a chance to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Clearing The Air<strong>

By the end of the day, any reservations Gibbs may have harboured about having a houseful on Christmas Day for the first time in 20 years had eased.

He'd actually surprised himself by how much he'd enjoyed the day, and he could see that Jackson had been thrilled with having what felt like a family Christmas again.

The snow had ceased overnight and he and Tony soon had the path cleared out front by the end of the morning. He left Tony and Luke building a snowman in the backyard, which soon deteriorated into a boisterous snowball fight, with Jethro charging around in the snow with great enthusiasm. When all three staggered back into the house, it was a toss-up which one of them was wetter.

After lunch, they decided to walk to the nearest park if only to give Jethro some more exercise.

Jackson insisted on staying at home. He was no longer that confident on his feet in snow and ice, and also wanted to start preparations for Christmas dinner, ushering Abby out of the door and brushing off her protests when she offered to stay behind to help.

Abby borrowed one of Gibbs' sweatshirts as an extra layer, pointing out, much to his amusement, that she'd only packed her case with clothes for New Orleans not Siberia.

At Luke's insistence, they took a football to the park and it didn't take much persuasion for Tony to join him in a game of catch. Gibbs and Abby strolled along, watching the pair as they played, Abby using the excuse of the snowy conditions to slip her arm through his.

The irony of being able to talk about what was happening between them more freely in this public place rather than in the privacy of his own home didn't escape Gibbs.

As they walked, it was inevitably Abby who found her voice first.

"Are you okay with this? With us?"

"Yeah... more than okay."

Gibbs had no reservations about his actions this morning... only that they'd been interrupted before they could talk properly. And without a houseful, he'd have wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all morning and show Abby how he felt.

"And you know how I feel about you, right?" Abby pulled him to a stop and stepped close, gazing up at his blue eyes.

"Gettin' there." He took in her rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes and dazzling smile and only just restrained himself from kissing her.

"You know I love you, Gibbs. I mean I tell you I love you all the time but I'm in love with you, you know that, don't you?"

"Beginning to." Gibbs covered her hand where it rested on his chest. "I'll try not to screw it up but you know I'm crap at relationships." Not that that was likely to be news to Abby but he felt the need to be honest for once.

She looked up at him earnestly, "It takes two to screw up and two to make things work too."

"Abbs, you know what a bastard I can be... second B remember?"

"Well... _yeah_." She rolled her eyes at him, a smile curving her lips. "You say that like it should be news to me, Gibbs. After ten years, I think I know you by now."

"It's different being friends... different than coping with a bastard like me in a relationship," he told her, honestly.

"You mean the bastard who shuts people out, who thinks he can cope with everything on his own, the one who doesn't think he deserves to be loved again, the one who rarely discusses his feelings." Her voice was warm and tender as she teased him.

Gibbs ducked his head in acknowledgement of her words, lips quirking in a half smile, "Yeah, that one."

"Well, I've news for that man. I love him just as he is and I don't want to change him. And if he thinks all of the above means that we shouldn't even try to make it work, then he's gonna have an argument on his hands. I'm willing to give it a go if you are?"

Abby hooked her arm through his again as they moved on, leaning her head on his shoulder, relishing the solid feel of him against her.

"Then I'm a lucky bastard." He turned to press a kiss into her temple.

And she was right. She deserved that much, that he'd try... that they'd both try to make it work.

"I've wanted you for so long, I can't think of a time when I didn't. Ten years, Gibbs... ten _years_ we've been friends and that's why I think this can work."

Her voice was thoughtful as she tried to verbalize what she'd thought through so many times on so many lonely nights.

"We know each other so well already... both good and bad. I know you're cranky and demanding and unpredictable. Well, breaking news, Gibbs. So am I. I know you need your space and time to yourself and silence, in the same way that I need my own space, and my music, as a way of coping with stress.

"Got a lot of baggage, Abby."

"Me too. And my relationships haven't exactly been a success either, in case you hadn't noticed?" She threw him a rueful smile. "I'd like to try, Gibbs, because if we don't explore this connection we have... this sizzle... then I've a feeling I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

She paused, her eyes were shining, her love for him clear in her expression...

"And I've a feeling you could _be _the rest of my life."

His throat tightened, unable to reply as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

Brushing his hand across her cheek, Gibbs whispered, voice thick with emotion, "Promise I'll try."

She nuzzled into his hand, "Then let's see if we can't muddle through... together."

Before he could answer, they were distracted as the football, several snowballs and then an excited Luke came flying their way, followed soon after by a breathless Tony. Gibbs succumbed to Luke's pleas and took Tony's place to give him a break, throwing a brief smile in Abby's direction as a signal they'd continue this later.

Tony flung his arm round Abby's shoulders, laughing as he watched his boss toss the football with skill and distance and both Luke and Jethro take off in hot pursuit. "Did I ever have that amount of energy?"

Abby cocked her head to one side and pretended to consider as she slid her arm round his waist, "Hmm, I'm struggling to remember if you ever had, Tony."

"Hey, are you sayin' I've hurtled into middle age real fast, Abbs?"

"You said it, Tony," chuckled Abby, "Not me."

"Hey..." Tony protested, tickling her and she squirmed away, giggling. "So... changing the subject rapidly and moving right along, anything you want to share with the class, Miss Sciuto?"

She looked away from his perceptive gaze, "Don't know what you mean, Tony."

"Hmm, and there was me thinking that I saw a little extra sparkle in those emerald eyes this morning." Tony nudged her arm playfully. "Something brought on by sharing a mattress with a certain silver-haired Marine perhaps... even if nothing hot could happen with a chaperone?"

"Tony... don't joke." Abby struggled to find the right words, biting her lip. "It's too important."

"Hey... gorgeous, you know I'm only teasing." Tony pulled her close and kissed her head.

The last thing he wanted was to upset his best friend.

"If he has come to his senses, you know I'd be delighted... now if only I'd taken that bet off Jackson on the date you two would finally get together, I'd now be able to collect fifty bucks." He was rewarded by a chuckle from Abby as she swatted him on the arm. He abruptly sobered, "I'm pleased for you, Abbs... really."

"I know, Tony." She threw her arms round him in a bone-crushing hug and Tony laughed as he hugged her back.

"Although you realize I'm risking life and limb, or at the very least serious concussion, by even touching you... "

She giggled as she drew back, grinning. "Then we'd better move on before Gibbs sees you."

They walked on in companionable silence for a few minutes before Tony broke it, his tone serious. "But if Gibbs hurts you, I shall have to set Ziva on him, got it?"

She chuckled, but could see beyond the joking front to Tony's concern. "I doubt you need anyone to stand up to Gibbs when it really matters, Tony. But I don't think it'll be necessary. I'm a big girl now... and besides, how d'ya know I won't hurt him." She came to a halt and looked up at him earnestly.

He snagged her hand and pulled her along, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Not gonna happen, Abby."

* * *

><p>When they returned to the house, even Luke was showing signs of being tired, although he did rouse himself when his mom and dad rang. While Jethro curled up in front of the fire, Tony pitched in to help Jackson cook Christmas dinner, both refusing anyone else's help.<p>

After they'd eaten, Gibbs and Abby insisted on cleaning up while Tony hooked up the DVD player so they could all watch a movie.

Laughing at the banter coming from the living room as Tony and Jackson argued over movie choices, Abby smiled at Gibbs as she finished drying the dishes.

"Well, you didn't expect to escape _It's a Wonderful Life,_ did you?"

"No, I guess not," he said, shooting her a boyish grin. "Nice to see Tony relax."

"Yeah, you get the real Tony on days like this, not one of his many masks." Abby reached over to flick the coffee maker on. "Oh, and I rang the airline this afternoon. My flight's okay for tomorrow."

"I'll run you both to the airport," offered Gibbs, taking her hand and entwining their fingers.

Tomorrow was going to come round far too soon for his liking.

"It'll be nice to see Luca and my friends, but I can't help wishing I wasn't going... not yet... not now."

Gibbs glanced towards the other room before stepping in to crowd Abby against the counter, arms braced on either side of her.

His nearness was intoxicating as she leaned back into him, the low voice in her ear raising goosebumps along her neck as he nuzzled against her. "Me too. Want you back here... alone... and in my bed."

* * *

><p>When Abby carried the coffee through, Jackson was ensconced in the armchair and Tony lounged at one end of the couch, with Luke sprawled on the rug in front of the fire, reading.<p>

Gibbs threw himself onto the couch and after handing out the mugs, Abby looked between Tony and Gibbs, smiling, "I think I'm gonna be the filling in a very tasty sandwich... and you should be in bed young man," she threw over her shoulder at her nephew.

"Aw, can't I stay up a bit longer, Abby? It's Christmas."

Gibbs bit back a grin at the all too familiar pout and puppy dog eyes Luke was using on his aunt.

He'd obviously learnt from the best.

And from the twitch of her lips as she tried to suppress a smile, it seemed that Abby recognized it too, as she settled on the couch between Tony and Gibbs.

"Okay," she threw up her hands, laughing. "But if I know you, you'll be asleep soon anyway."

Abby beckoned Luke over and he crawled in next to her on the couch, leaning back against Abby with his legs across Tony's lap, as he cued up the movie.

Predictably, Tony kept up his usual running commentary during the film and it wasn't long before Luke drifted off to sleep, cuddled into Abby's side.

Abby was the next to nod off, head against Gibbs' shoulder and he slipped an arm round her, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. He'd not paid much attention to the film but was acutely aware of the woman leaning on him.

Tony couldn't help grinning at the sight, glancing across at Gibbs' father.

Jackson watched them, feeling a lump rise in his throat.

The last time he'd seen his son in a similar position was with Shannon and Kelly.

When Abby woke again, the movie was over.

She yawned and looked round, smiling up at Gibbs when she realized his arm was around her and he gave her a soft smile. She glanced down at Luke, still fast asleep against her side.

Tony beckoned to her, "Let me take him, Abbs. I'll put him to bed."

Tony slid his arms round the young boy and lifted him carefully off the couch, trying not to wake him. "Come on, bud, time for bed." Luke stirred but merely looped his arms round Tony's neck as he carried him upstairs, head on his shoulder, still half asleep.

Abby watched them go with a fond smile.

After Tony had settled Luke in bed and returned downstairs, it wasn't long before they all decided on an early night. As enjoyable as the day had been, they were all reminded just how exhausting it could be when it was a child's Christmas Day too.

Abby wrapped her arms round Jackson when he stood up and the older man looked moved as she thanked him for making their Christmas special. Gibbs saw his dad struggling with words, eyes shining, and had a feeling that having a houseful had made his father's Christmas.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

**YOU COULD BE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

**Chapter 7 - Leaving**

When Gibbs emerged from the shower later, dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants, it was to see Abby already lying in bed, stroking Luke's hair. The young boy was sound asleep on Gibbs' side of the bed again but hadn't yet managed to steal all the bedclothes.

For the second night running, she watched Gibbs move round the bedroom, eyes roaming over his body more openly now and saw his amused smirk as he caught her at it.

She wondered what those muscles and skin would feel like under her hands, her mouth and so wanted to crawl into his arms and snuggle in... if only they didn't have an audience.

Gibbs slipped into the bed on her side from the first this evening and spooned behind her.

_Oh god... she was so warm and soft._

Abby sighed as Gibbs slipped an arm round her waist, pulling her back against his chest, feeling a jolt go through her at the contact and heat from his body. He nuzzled into her hair, dropping soft kisses onto the bare skin of her neck visible above her T-shirt.

She couldn't help it... moaning at the feel of him, she half turned, capturing his mouth.

Abby's head was spinning when she pulled back from the kiss and she curled her hands into his T-shirt, glancing over at her sleeping nephew. "Oh god... we can't."

Gibbs kept his voice low, as his arms tightened round her, "I know, Abbs. Just wanna hold ya."

Abby ran her hand into his silver hair, pulling his head down for another teasing, hungry kiss, conscious she should stop this before she couldn't... although her body betrayed her by arching against him, need rolling through her at the feel and taste of him.

When the kiss ended, they rested their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily and nuzzling noses gently, both trying to calm down. Gibbs pressed light kisses all over her face, feeling her grin against his skin.

When Abby whispered a goodnight, kissing him softly one last time before turning over again, Gibbs curled himself around her body as much as he could, wanting... _needing_ that physical connection while they slept.

He wasn't sure whether this was going to make it more difficult to sleep, wrapped round her soft curves like this. It had been hard enough today keeping himself under control with an audience.

But the alternative of sleeping on the camp bed or on the floor and not having her sleep in his arms, would pretty much guarantee that he didn't get any rest at all.

If Abby was going to be away for a few days, he wanted to be as close as possible for as long as possible... until they could be alone.

* * *

><p>Next morning was a flurry of activity as Abby packed both her bag and Luke's, and Tony threw together his stuff. Gibbs was dropping him off at the Navy Yard on their way to the airport. As his trip had been cancelled and his car was still at NCIS, Tony figured he might as well go back to work.<p>

Gibbs ran upstairs to bring Abby's cases down as Jackson watched Tony help Luke put his presents into a bag for the flight. He'd grown very fond of Tony during the summer he'd spent in DC and it had been good to spend Christmas with him... with all of them.

It may only have lasted little more than a day, but it was the first family Christmas he could remember in 20 years.

When Tony and Luke were finished, Jackson asked, "Where's Abby?"

Luke piped up, innocently, "Oh, probably still kissing Gibbs."

Jackson and Tony exchanged glances, before breaking out into satisfied grins. As Tony came back into the kitchen, he waited till Luke's back was turned before he high fived Jackson.

When Gibbs came down, he was conscious of the smug look on his father's face and the smirk on Tony's, but decided he really didn't want to know what had caused it, just settling for sending a glare in the direction of his senior field agent and ignoring Jackson.

Abby followed shortly afterwards and walked straight into the kitchen to fling her arms round Jackson in a prolonged and bone-crushing hug. Jackson wrapped his arms round her in return and seemed quite happy to stay right where he was for as long as possible.

"They'll miss their flight if you're gonna stand there all mornin', dad."

"Not gonna miss the chance of a hug from my favourite girl." He held her at arm's length, smiling, "Come see an old man sometime, Abby?"

"Try and stop me, Jack." She glanced at Gibbs, seeing his slight smile, "Very soon."

"My turn, Abbs. Move over for a DiNozzo." Tony grinned at Jackson, holding his hand out but Jackson pulled him into a hug. Tony looked surprised at first but soon returned the hug, a wide smile breaking out.

When Tony stepped back, Jackson looked down to where Luke was standing by Tony. The young boy grinned and reached up to shake Jackson's hand before rushing over to fling his arms round Jethro's neck.

* * *

><p>It was a while before they could separate boy and dog but eventually they all crammed into Gibbs' truck again.<p>

First stop was the Navy Yard to drop off Tony.

Grabbing his bag out of the back of the truck, Tony ruffled Luke's hair before picking him up in a hug, which caused Abby to bite her lip against the tears welling up as Luke clung fiercely to his friend, arms tightly wrapped round his neck.

Abby could see Tony blinking as well as he set her nephew back down before he pulled her into a hug, hiding his face in her neck while he composed himself.

Tony paused in front of Gibbs and only after a moment's hesitation, pulled the older man into a brief hug.

"Best Christmas ever, Gibbs. Thanks."

Gibbs patted Tony on the back as he returned the hug, swallowing round a lump in his own throat. "We'll move that cabinet this week."

"Sure thing. Be easier with two of us." agreed Tony, before meeting his boss' gaze. "And, er... look after her."

Abby grinned at the look of amused exasperation on Gibbs' face as he replied, "I'm only takin' her to the airport, DiNozzo."

Tony rolled his eyes, a small grin showing. "I think we both know what I mean... Gibbs."

Gibbs held his senior field agent's gaze for a few seconds and eventually gave a short, approving nod at what he could read there. "Yeah, I do, Tony. On it... boss."

When Tony's grin widened, Abby couldn't resist an eyeroll of her own, waving her hands to attract their attention. "Um... hey, you two. In case you hadn't noticed, _h__er_ is standing right here and can hear you both just fine. I'm a big girl now, you know, and I don't need any help."

Heaven save her from overprotective alpha males...

"Just big brother stuff here, Abby," Tony told her, not breaking eye contact with Gibbs, whose blue eyes were now gleaming with amusement. Luke was watching the interaction with interest, looking between Gibbs and Tony as if watching a tennis match.

"Yeah, well, let me know when the two of you have got my care package all sorted out, won't you?" She folded her arms, lips twitching.

"Sure thing... just got a few more details to iron out." At the cheeky grin Tony threw her, Gibbs snorted and Abby couldn't resist laughing, feeling a surge of affection for her surrogate 'big brother'.

* * *

><p>When they eventually left Tony at the Navy Yard and set off, Abby sat between Luke and Gibbs as he drove them to the airport. Abby was unusually quiet and subdued on the journey, but Luke kept up enough of a constant stream of chatter for both of them.<p>

When they paused in traffic, Gibbs picked up her hand, lacing their fingers together but not pushing her to talk, sensing that she needed quiet for once. She smiled gratefully at him and leaned her head against his shoulder for the rest of the journey.

Waking up with her in his arms for the second morning running was something he could get used to.

Once Luke had gotten dressed and gone downstairs, he'd pulled her into his arms as she passed him on her way to the bathroom. A heavy make-out session ended with Abby pinned against the bedroom door and it had taken a while for him to calm down enough to venture downstairs.

Abby was absorbed in her thoughts, finding it hard to believe things had changed so much between them in such a short time.

Although she could argue it may have happened fast but had been ten years in the making.

One part of her wanted nothing more than to take Luke back to New Orleans and catch the first flight back to DC. She didn't want to leave Gibbs now... in case he had time to regret anything and partly because all she wanted to do was take him to bed and keep them both there for days.

The heated kisses they'd shared, especially this morning, had given her enough of an idea of what Gibbs would be like when he was let loose... as dominant in bed as he was in life.

She knew what he tasted like. And now she wanted to know what he felt like under her hands and mouth... to know what he felt like moving inside her... what that deep voice sounded like growling in her ear as he drove her out of her mind.

Gibbs was a man who was supremely confident in his own skin and she had a feeling there was enough passion under that surface to set fire to the bed.

* * *

><p>Once they'd checked in their bags at the airport, Gibbs walked with them as far as he could and scooped Luke up in a goodbye hug.<p>

"You okay, Abbs?" he asked, turning to her when he put Luke down.

He could see her paste on a bright smile as she turned towards him, taking Luke's hand, "Yeah, but I guess it's about the first time I've ever wished the week between Christmas and New Year would pass like lightning."

"We've waited a long time, Abbs. I can wait a bit longer," he promised.

"Then you've got more patience than I have. I'll miss you." She glanced down at Luke who was watching them curiously, before leaning forward to whisper in Gibbs' ear, "Get some rest. You're gonna need it."

His grin was immediate, "That so, huh?"

"Oh yeah," she assured him, smiling before murmuring close to his face, making him swallow hard, "and I'm gonna get more than your socks stripped off you this time."

The emerald green eyes shining up at him were full of promise and it was all he could do not to crush her to him and taste those full lips again.

It was gonna be a long week.

He settled for pulling her into a tight hug, feeling her arms go round him. Nuzzling his way across her cheek, he pressed a soft kiss near her ear, feeling her shiver against him.

Waving to Luke as he walked with his aunt towards boarding, Gibbs grinned as he watched his future walk away...

A future he could look forward to perhaps instead of forever dwelling in the past.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Home

**YOU COULD BE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

A/N: Final chapter – thanks so much for all the alerts and reviews, appreciate every comment. It was great fun to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Coming Home<strong>

New Year's Eve saw Gibbs alone again in his house, enjoying the peace and quiet of his basement.

Jackson had gone back to Stillwater a couple of days ago.

As enjoyable as the week had been, both he and Jackson in the same house for prolonged periods was bound to end with them butting heads, as it did earlier in the year. So although the circumstances of this Christmas were much less fraught than the summer, by the time a few days had passed, both of them had had enough of each other's company.

Jethro was also back with McGee after his family visit, and Gibbs had to admit to himself that he'd missed the dog around the house. Tony had helped him to move his DVD cabinet over to his apartment during the week and Gibbs was pleased with how it looked amidst Tony's other furniture. But best of all had been the big grin on the younger man's face as he'd stepped back to admire it.

Tony hadn't tackled him any further about Abby, for which Gibbs was grateful. He appreciated Tony's concern and was secretly proud of him for having her six as well, but whatever happened in their relationship, he and Abby had to work it out for themselves.

Gibbs was due back at the Navy Yard in a couple of days and was eager to get back to work.

He'd missed Abby all week.

He might have said he could be patient a little longer but the reality of it proved to be very different.

Gibbs knew he shouldn't be impatient, given they'd waited years already and a few more days couldn't hurt, but he wanted Abby here so they could explore this changed relationship between them.

He hadn't felt this way in a long time and whenever he'd touched her over those two days at Christmas, he'd felt a surge of desire strong enough to knock him on his ass. But it was much more than just a physical attraction.

She understood him like no woman had in years.

They'd spoken on the phone each night and the extra edge to their teasing meant that more than one phone call had ended with him in the shower with his right hand for company, easing the ache that husky voice caused.

Her voice had always affected him, but it seemed heightened at a distance when her gravelly husk poured directly into his ears, making him hard in an instant.

Not that she was unaffected.

He discovered that her Southern drawl emerged even more when Abby was aroused... as her moans told him she was as she responded to his own growled demands.

Tonight, Abby was going to a party but had promised to ring him at some point during the evening. So when the doorbell rang just before midnight, Gibbs' first irritated thought was...

_Who the hell at this time of night?_

As Gibbs opened the door, it revealed a familiar pigtailed figure, cat-green eyes shining in the glow of the porch light and a suggestive smile curving her red lips.

"Am I in time for my midnight kiss?"

Gibbs cupped his hand round the back of her neck and dragged her inside, bringing his mouth down over hers as soon as she was over the threshold.

Winding her arms round him, Abby kissed him back heatedly as he backed her against the wall, kicking the front door shut.

"You're in time for a lot more than that," Gibbs growled, feeling her smile against his mouth.

He kissed her hungrily until they were both breathless. Pulling her hips closer, he cupped her ass, grinding against her, drawing a moan from deep in her throat.

Abby rested her forehead against his chin before nuzzling into his neck, "Wow, I'd say you missed me."

"You'd be right."

He began walking them towards the stairs, still kissing her as he pushed her coat off her shoulders. Feeling her frantically pulling at his T-shirt, he groaned into her mouth as her hands smoothed over the bare skin of his back.

"Glad you're here, Abbs, but how?" he asked, between kisses, absorbed in the taste and feel of her.

"Well, you see, they've got this wonderful invention called a plane." She giggled as he tickled her, nibbling on her throat and biting down on the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder.

He briefly stopped his assault on her senses to cup her face in his hands, taking in the flush on her face, swollen lips and lust in her eyes, "Glad you're here."

Abby wound her arms round his neck, leaning in to tease his mouth with a barely there brush of her lips, whispering, her voice low and needy, "I missed you. It was good to see everyone but oh god, I missed you so much... wanted to be in your bed... to feel you inside me... to wake up New Year's morning... sprawled exhausted across you."

That throaty voice had just as much of an effect on him in person and he groaned into her neck at the mental images she conjured up, "Workin' on it."

"Then take me to bed," she practically purred, gasping as she felt his mouth slide down her neck, teeth scraping against her skin.

Rocking her hips against him, she felt a surge of heat go through her as his hands slid round to squeeze her ass.

Somehow they made it upstairs to his bedroom, shedding clothes as they went.

Lowering Abby gently to the bed, Gibbs crawled over her. He relished the sight of her sprawled across his bed, all long limbs and flawless creamy skin, hair tousled, clad in just his choker Christmas present adorning that slender neck.

He ghosted his hands gently across her body, brushing across previously unseen tattoos as she arched into his touch, feeling his mouth go dry as he murmured, "So beautiful."

Abby felt a shiver go through her at the expression on his face.

He was looking at her with a hungry intensity that took her breath away and she felt his gaze rake across her body almost as a caress.

All she could see was his large frame hovering above her.

She ran her eyes over his body, across the powerful arms and shoulders, over the toned chest and down his body to his impressive erection and long legs, hands itching to follow the path of her eyes and learn every inch.

Naked he was as strong and sexy as she'd imagined... and she had a pretty vivid imagination.

Urging her onto her stomach, he almost forgot to breathe as he took in the full glory of that cross tattoo against her naked skin for the first time... dark ebony against soft ivory skin.

Leaning forward to press a tender open mouthed kiss against the silky skin in the centre of her spine, Gibbs heard her whimper and her back arched towards him.

It felt like every nerve ending in her body had centred on her back.

Rolling over, Abby grabbed his head and pulled him down into a heated kiss, groaning with need. Her hands were everywhere, roaming across his bare chest and shoulders, nails scraping across his nipples and clawing his back.

Gibbs lowered his mouth to her breasts, his hands wandering slowly lower, skimming across her skin, enjoying the needy sounds she was making.

Crying out and arching towards him as she felt his hand between her legs, she heard his gravelly whisper against her skin, "So wet."

She struggled to form the words through a haze of lust as she undulated her hips against his tormenting fingers, "I've been turned on all day... and especially on the flight back. You're... _this..._ is all I could think of."

She fisted her hands in the sheets as he kissed his way down her body to settle between her legs.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to her throbbing clit, swirling his tongue across the bundle of nerves before licking firmly across her folds. He held her hips down as she bucked towards his face when his tongue thrust inside her.

She couldn't stop a hoarse cry escaping, "_Oh god_, Jethro."

He stilled his actions and she looked down to see his satisfied grin. "Say it again."

It took a moment for her lust fogged brain to catch up with his words, but when she realized what he wanted, she smiled slowly... husking his name, drawing it out, "Jethro."

Lowering his head and using his mouth and fingers, he drove her steadily out of her mind, and suddenly Abby was coming… intense waves rolling over her as she trembled, crying out as she rode out her orgasm.

When she could see again, the aftershocks still rippling through her, Abby looked down the line of her body to see Gibbs lying with his head on her thigh, an insufferably smug smile on his face.

Laughing breathlessly, she reached for him and managed to wrap her legs round his hips as he moved up the bed. Tightening her grip, she used the strength in her legs to flip him over and enjoyed his laughter as he let her.

She crawled over him, hearing his moan as she brushed against his erection. He tangled his hands in her hair and took her mouth again and she tasted herself on his tongue as she lowered herself more fully on top of him.

When they broke for air, Abby started to kiss her way across his chest, enjoying the sounds he was making as he reacted to her touch and the feel of her silky hair sliding over his skin.

When her mouth began following the line of hair running from his chest down his abdomen, feeling his muscles ripple under her tongue, she paused and grinned up at him.

"Does Jethro want his tummy rubbed?"

"Jethro wants more than his tummy rubbed," he rumbled, shifting his hips restlessly beneath her.

Giggling, she murmured, "Oh, and he will... trust me."

Snaking a hand down, she wrapped her fingers around his hard length and ran her thumb over the sensitive head, smoothing the pre-cum around and over the tip. Stroking maddeningly slowly, she heard him groan as he fisted a hand in her hair.

She watched his face and wondered if she'd seen a hotter sight than him writhing underneath her.

When he felt his control slipping, Gibbs pulled her hand away and flipped them so he was pinning her to the bed, devouring her mouth in a series of hard, desperate kisses, loving the mewing sounds she was making in the back of her throat.

He felt her legs come round his waist and heels dig into his ass as he settled himself fully against her.

He whispered, "Look at me, Abbs."

She opened dazed eyes and blue locked with green as he slid slowly, surely home till he was buried to the hilt. Gibbs rested some of his weight on his forearms, hands either side of her head, cradling her face.

The feeling of being inside her wet heat was incredible.

Gibbs could feel her muscles pulsing around him and he stilled, resting his forehead against hers, his breathing ragged as he threatened to lose it.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, moaning his name again as she pulled him as deep as possible, feeling her world shrink to the intoxicating feel of him over her… inside her… around her.

He began rotating his hips in a slow, undulating rhythm and she moved with him as they surged higher and higher. Changing the angle of his thrusts, Gibbs moved harder and faster as she urged him on.

His focus narrowed to how she felt… how she tasted… how she sounded… how she moved underneath him.

He was rapidly approaching the point of no return.

Abby suddenly arched against him, screaming as her nails scored his back as another release crashed over her.

The feeling of her tightening around him was all he needed.

Groaning into her neck, his thrusts became erratic as he spent himself inside her. Gibbs continued stroking slowly in and out of Abby, drawing it out, feeling the aftershocks rippling through them both.

Lying quietly together in the aftermath, Abby nuzzled into him, relishing their closeness.

Waiting till his breathing had evened out and his heart stopped pounding out of his ears, Gibbs raised his head, seeing her lazy smile and hazy green eyes.

Abby had other ideas when he tried to slip out of her, wrapping her arms and legs more firmly around him.

"Don't move," came the husky murmur. "Love the way you feel."

She loved the feel of his weight and heat pinning her down. He relaxed against her, letting his head rest against her shoulder, absorbing the peace and contentment of the moment.

"That was… incredible," her throaty voice almost like a purr.

"Uh-huh. You glad ya came back?"

"Thinkin' about it,' she teased, running her hands over his long back.

He snorted into her neck, ghosting his hands down her sides, feeling her squirm as he tickled her.

She reached up to cup his face, suddenly serious as she gazed into those brilliant blue eyes she loved so much. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Suddenly not able to find his voice, he pressed a kiss to her palm before moving to her mouth.

The kiss was tender and warm... full of love.

Languidly, he explored her mouth with the slow, deep drugging kisses that made her dizzy. When the kiss ended, they gazed at one another, sharing soft smiles, both almost overwhelmed by their physical and emotional connection.

Shifting his weight before Abby became uncomfortable, Gibbs settled onto his back, pulling her against him. He felt her body relax, soft curves moulding to his and nuzzling against his chest like a contented cat.

He wrapped his other arm around her, tracing slow patterns on her back. He couldn't remember feeling so relaxed and contented for a long time... so loved.

For the first time in years, Gibbs found himself looking forward to a new year.

A new year... a new beginning.

The end.


End file.
